theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
List of ships
annoyingshipping - Kotori Mizuki/Tori Meadows x Silly''"8:25 Dragonian King ... #annoyingshipping SillyxTori..."'' - January 23, 2014/Chat log *'assistantshipping' - Bob the Level 1 Downsizer x Peep''"6:49 Dragonian King ... BobxPeep: #assistantshipping"'' - February 23, 2014/Chat log *'banshipping' - Flying x Lily''"8:32 Loving77 ... FlyingxLily - Ban shipping..."'' - November 21, 2013/Chat log *'bantershipping' - Jony x Lily''"8:13 Flower1470 i saw that lol we need a ship name now bantershipping"'' - June 7, 2015/Chat log *'butterflyshipping' - Lily x Shark/Ryoga Kamishiro/Reginald Kastle *'chatlessshipping' - Jony x Peep''" 7:41 Loving77 It could be #chatlessshipping bc I met Jony when he was still chatless :/"'' - July 29, 2015/Chat log *'cheeseboyshipping' - Cheese x Chris''"9:07 Flower1470 I am now shipping CheesexChris btw #cheeseboyshipping"'' - February 27, 2014/Chat log *'clodshipping' - Jony x Peridot''"8:07 Dragonian King ... clodshipping - Jony x Peridot"'' - April 25, 2016/Chat log *'cloneshipping' - Jony x Jony''"5:49 Dragonian King #cloneshipping JonyxJony"'' - June 16, 2015/Chat log *'contuitusshipping' - Peep x Silly''"8:29 Dragonian King whats SillyxPeep 8:29 Loving77 Contuitus shipping"'' - November 21, 2013/Chat log *'crumbshipping' - Anton x Peep''"6:21 Dragonian King ooo and of course crumbshipping - Anton x Peep"'' - March 13, 2015/Chat log *'cuddleshipping' - Lily x Nicole Watterson''6:40 Dragonian King Lily x Nicole confirmed #cuddleshipping"'' - June 7, 2015/Chat log *'denialshipping' - Lily x Onion''9:13 Dragonian King ... btw guys i have a new ship i call it denialshipping and it's lilyxonion"'' - April 23, 2016/Chat log *'fastfingersshipping' - Bambam x Computer''"Dragonian King #fastfingersshipping - BambamXComputer and #flowershipping - PeepXSoilly"'' - January 7, 2015/Chat log *'flowershipping' - Peep x Soilly *'goofballshipping' - Lily x Silly''"8:27 Flower1470 what's LilyxSilly again? 8:28 Loving77 Goofball shipping"'' - November 21, 2013/Chat log *'heroshipping' - Anton x Lily''"6:21 Dragonian King introducing HEROSHIPPING Anton x Lily "'' - March 13, 2015/Chat log *'horrorshipping' - Freaky Cat from Flapjack x Peep''"9:19 Dragonian King ... we should ship the cat with peep!!! we can call it horrorshipping"'' - April 23, 2016/Chat log *'idontlikeyoushipping' - Chris x Walking Cane''"9:00 Dragonian King ... ship chris x walking cane 9:00 Chrisgaff #Idon'tlikeyoushipping?"'' - March 29, 2014/Chat log *'jerkshipping' - Lily x Seto Kaiba''"7:46 Flower1470 Peep I want a name for LilyxSeto ... 7:46 Loving77 jerk shipping"'' - December 30, 2013/Chat log *'matureshipping' - Evan x Lily *'memeshipping' - John Cena x Lily''"7:15 Dragonian King ... memeshipping john cenaxlily"'' - May 31, 2016/Chat log *'moneyshipping' - Money x Seto Kaiba *'mopshipping' - Girl!Onion x Silly''"9:31 Dragonian King btw i decided that girl onion x silly is going to be #mopshipping"'' - May 31, 2016/Chat log *'oceanshipping' - Lapis Lazuli x Shark''"8:05 Williamm258 I know shark X Lapis 8:07 Dragonian King oceanshipping"'' - April 25, 2016/Chat log *'orangeshipping' - Bermuda x Lily *'scaryshipping' - Jasper x Rei''8:07 Dragonian King ... jasper x rei should be scaryshipping"'' - April 25, 2016/Chat log *'sicklyshipping' - Kaito x Lily *'stalkershipping' - Chris x Lily''5:57:12 PM Liliana: WAIT 5:57:13 PM Liliana: #stalkershipping'' - Skype chat log *'swapshipping' - Chris x Peep''" 8:37 Loving77 What would be PennyxChris.....? 8:37 Dragonian King SWAP SHIPPING"'' - November 21, 2013/Chat log *'rulershipping' - Lily x Peep''"8:34 Loving77 Ruler shipping - LilyxPeep"'' - November 21, 2013/Chat log *'tearshipping' - Peep x Rei''"8:51 Dragonian King we need to make Peep x Rei ... #tearshipping?"'' *'twinshipping' - Lily x Prince''"8:55 Flower1470 LilyxPrince 8:56 Flower1470 #twinshipping ?"'' - November 21, 2013/Chat log *'uncreativeshipping' - Everything x Lily''"10:04 Dragonian King lets ship lily with everything too we shall call it #uncreativeshipping"'' - March 29, 2014/Chat log *'veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryverywronganddisgustingshipping' - Evan x Peep''"8:57 Dragonian King ... EVAN X PEEP ... we can call it #veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryverywronganddisgustingshipping"'' - March 29, 2014/Chat log *'voiceshipping' - Lily x Jaden/Judai Yuki''"8:45 Dragonian King ok #voiceshipping Lily x Jaden"'' - March 29, 2014/Chat log *'weirdoshipping' - Paper Bag x Lily *'whatshipping' - Lily x Lily''"9:49 Dragonian King ... whatshipping lily x lily"'' - May 6, 2016/Chat log *'youcantellwewereboredshipping' - Evan x Everything''"8:58 Dragonian King YES EVERYTHING X EVAN we'll call it #youcantellwewereboredshipping"'' - March 29, 2014/Chat log References See also *Yu-gi-oh Duel Monsters ship list (including 1 & 2) *Yu-gi-oh GX ship list *Yu-gi-oh ZEXAL ship list